A major revolution in video display technology includes flat screens based on either liquid crystal display (LCD) or plasma display panel (PDP) technology that are rapidly replacing the cathode ray tube (CRT) technology that served as the primary display device for more than a half a century. A significant consequence of the new video display technologies is that pictures may now be displayed at higher picture-rates with progressive scanning on a flat screen. The new video display technologies may also facilitate a faster transition from standard definition television (SDTV) to high-definition television (HDTV). However, legacy video compression systems still use formats with lower picture-rates and may be unable to optimally display legacy video on modern display screens.
There may be restrictions on channel capacity that may affect the display of low picture-rate pictures. For example, considering a 30 Hz video sequence that may be broadcast over a mobile network, the terminals, for example, mobile phones may receive an encoded video sequence from a server. However, due to bandwidth limitations, only a low bit-rate video sequence may be communicated. As a result, the encoder may remove two out of every three pictures to be transmitted, resulting in a sequence with a picture rate of about 10 Hz, for example. The terminal may be capable of displaying video at 30 Hz but since it receives a 10 Hz video, it may have to perform some form of picture-rate conversion.
Analog video may be received through broadcast, cable, and VCRs. The reception is often corrupted by noise, and therefore to improve the visual quality, noise reduction may be needed. Digital video may be received through broadcast, cable, satellite, Internet, and video discs. Digital video may be corrupted by noise, which may include coding artifacts, and to improve the visual quality and coding gain, noise reduction may be beneficial. Various noise filters have been utilized in video communication systems such as set top boxes. However, inaccurate noise characterization, especially during scenes with motion, may result in artifacts caused by the filtering, which are more visually detrimental than the original noise.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.